DEAR LOVE You're My Captivator
by KyusungBaby
Summary: Chp 5 UPDATE! KYUSUNG NIKAHHHHHHHHHHHH XD enjoy it .
1. Chapter 1

**Seoul Internasional Hospital, Gangseo-gu, Seoul 09.08 AM**

Yesung berlari melewati koridor – koridor yang ada. Memasukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah ruangan seempit yang akan mengantarkan dirinya menuju lantai tertinggi. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika telah meninggalkan sepupunya karena merasa terlalu kalut.

Namja itu seketika nampak shock, mukanya medadak pucat sang Hyung – sepupunya – menghentikan mobil di depan bangunan megah ini. Bangunan yang berdiri atas nama pamannya . Bangunan yang terkenal dengan warna putih dan bau alkohol serta obat – obatan medis lainnya . Bangunan tempat bekerja Hyung , yang menjadi seorang dokter.

Awalnya ia tidak akan sekhawatir ini jika saja sepupunya yang telah menjemputnya , membawanya kemari hanya untuk sekedar melihat – lihat kemegahan bangunan yang menjadi rumah sakit internasional satu-satunya di Korea. Tapi saat menyadari tatapan Hyungnya itu , ia sedikit mengernyit. Mulai berfikir rasional untuk hal tersebut. Yesung baru saja sampai di negara kelahirannya setelahnya bertahun-tahun berada di Amerika untuk menimba ilmu. Sikap normal yang diberikan sang penjemput pasti akan mengantarkan gadis itu menuju tempat tinggalnya dan membiarkan dirinya untuk beristirahat. Mengingat perjalanan Amerika – Korea yang begitu jauh dan membutuhkan waktu lama.

" Appa-mu dalam keadaan tidak baik," kata itu, kalimatyang keluar beberapa menit dari mulut Heechul menjadi bukti mutlak bahwa ada hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi pada keluarganya.

Lift segera terhenti saat mencapai lantai yang dimaksudkan. Yesung mulai keluar dan memperlambat lakunya. Mencari sosok wanita yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan . Dan saat matanya menangkap sosok tersebut, keinginan untuk berlari lalu memeluknya , seketika hilang. Seandainya semakin terasa lemas. Pandangan kosong . Lemah dan lelah pada raganya membuat yesung tidak bisa bergerak.

" Eomma… " Yesung berucap lirih . memanggil Eommanya dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Hingga wanita itu menatapnya , yesung masih mematung . Matanya memandang lekat tubuh Eommanya yang semakin kurus. Kantung matanya juga terlihat lebih kentara.

" Yesung? " panggilan itu menyadarkan dirinya. Yesung mencoba tersenyum. Mengangguk ragu dengan langkah kaki yang kembali ia pacu untuk lebih mendekat.

" apa yang terjadi eomma? Kenapa eomma tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya? Dan.. bagaimana Appa sekarang ? " beberapa pertanyaan itu membuat eomma tersenyum sembari menghembuskan nafas yang terdengar berat. Tangan hangatnya mulai menggenggam pergelangan sang putra. Menariknya dengan perlahan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

" kau baru saja sampai. Kenapa tidak pulang dan beristirahat? " eommanya bertanya . mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan yesung yang sebelumnya menyeruak untuk segera dijawab . mengetahui hal tersebut membuat namja itu membuang muka untuk sekedar menghembuskan nafas kasar. Seperti inilah ibunya . Tidak ingin membuat dirinya lebih banyak pikiran. Dia tau dia sangat lelah, tapi bisakah sedikit saja membantunya mengurangi rasa khawatir ini ? yesung sangat membenci perasaan itu.

" seharusnya memang seperti ini , untung saja hyung yang menjemputku. Dia lebih benar membawaku kemari , dibanding mengantarku pulang. " yesung menjawab dengan tatapan mata mengarah pada sepupunya yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Yesung membenarkan keputusan sang sepupu saat membawanya kemari.

Nyonya Kim berpaling menuju arah pandang yesung . mengakibatkannya berdiri dengan cepat dari duduknya sebelum membungkuk untuk memberi salam hormat. Wanita itu mengangguk , tersenyum tipis kemudian mengatakan terima kasih karena telah mau repot menjemput putranya.

" lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi eomma ? " yesung lagi lagi menanyakan hal yang sangat ingin ia ketahui . menjadikan kedua pasang mata berwarna hitam itu kembali bertemu.

" pulanglah! Putra eomma pasti lelah "

" tidak akan, sebelum eomma menjawab pertanyaanku " yesung bersikeras. Yesung memilih membantah perintah sang ibu demi membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang .

Sekali lagi Eommanya menghembuskan nafas dengan panjang . memandang yesung dalam , sebelum akhirnya mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Appanya .

" Tiga hari yang lalu , Appa-mu mempunyai agenda untuk berkunjung ke Kanada. Sepertinya untuk menghadiri acara peresmian sekolah khusus sastra korea yang telah dibangun di sana. Tapi saat menuju incheon , Appa mengalami kecelakaan . Tidak ada saksi mata yang mengetahui kronologi kejadian karena saat itu hari benar – benar masih gelap. Sampai sekarang, kondisi Appa masih koma. Masa kritis yang harus dilalui tidak lebih dari empat hari . Dan esok adalah hari terakhir. Jika Appa tidak kunjung siuman—"

" Appa pasti sadar . Appa tidak akan meninggalkan kita . " Yesung memotong penjelasan eomma. Demi apapun, ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Ia tau kalimat apa yang akan terlontar.

Yesung mulai berdiri. Tubuhnya perlahan berbalik untuk menemukan jendela kaca yang memisahkan antara ruang tunggu dan ruang rawat . Ia menatap nanar pemandangan di hadapannya . beberapa infuse dan alat ventilator terpasang rapi pada tubuh tak berdaya sang ayah . yesung ingin menangis tapi ia tidak sanggup. Perbuatan yang menurutnya sangat memalukan itu , ia tahan sekuat tenaga . ia tidak biasa menampakkan kelemahannya di tempat umum seperti ini .

" pulanglah Sungiie ~~! Putra eomma pasti butuh istirahat. " leeteuk kembali merayu yesung untuk pulang . setidaknya hanya tidur sebentar dan mandi agar kembali segar.

Yesung menoleh ke arah eommanya setelah menyeka sekilas matanya yang mulai mengembun.

" aku akan segera kembali . " tidak ada penolakan lagi. Yesung merasa tidak mampu jika harus berlama – lama . ia takut tidak bisa mengontrol kesedihannya dan berlaku histeris dengan mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi dibendung mati-matian oleh kelopak matanya.

Eomma mengangguk sembari tersenyum . wanita itu mengikuti yesung untuk berdiri. Mengambil satu langkah agar dapat memeluk putra kesayangannya dengan erat. Tangannya bergerak membenamkan raut tampan yang serupa dengan suaminya yang sedang terbaring didalam sana dengan berbagai alat kesehatan . mengelus lembut rambut hitam lurus dan kemudian mengecupnya dalam. Menyembunyikan setitik air mata yang berhasil lolos dari mata sayu miliknya .

" setelahnya segera temui kyuhyun. Appa berpesan itu sebelum pergi . " yesung menunduk . dalam pelukan hangat itu , ia menyatukan alis hingga membuat dahi putranya berkerut .

" kyuhyun ? " nama itu terdengar asing di telinganya . dia tidak pernah mengenal pria itu bukan? Akan sangat lucu jika di usianya yang masih muda seperi sekarang memori otaknya sudah tidak bekerja dengan baik .

" dia putra Menteri Cho . Dia akan mengajarimu banyak hal penting nantinya " . yesung kembali berfikir. Memang hal penting apa yang akan ia pelajari ? Baiklah , sebenarnya tidak ada masalah untuk itu . Hanya saja , jika bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengan namja yang tidak ia kenal rasa malas seolah meracuni tubuhnya .

" sudahlah. Cepat pulang! Beristirahatlah dengan baik. " pelukan itu perlahan terlepas. Leeteuk mulai menciptakan jarak antara mereka. Sebelum benar – benar mengizinkan yesung pergi , tangan itu membelai pipi sang putra . mengarahkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah putranya ke belakang .

" hati – hati di jalan" yesung mengangguk beberapa kali . menampakkan senyum tipisnya kemudian mulai berjalan. Memacu kaki itu untuk menjauh meninggalkan Rumah Sakit .

Heechul ikut berdiri setelah yesung melewatinya dengan langkah yang pasti . Menatapnya seakan mengatakan " _Cepat berdiri dari dudukmu !"_.

" sepertinya .. aku akan membutuhkanmu Hyung "

.

.

.

.

 **South Korea Intelligence Agency, Seongdong-gu, Seoul 02.20 PM**

" Kyu , Leeteuk Hyung sepertinya menginginkanmu datang ke ruangannya. Ada hal penting yang mungkin harus dibicarakan. Bagaimana jika kau menemuinya sekarang ? " Namja itu masuk begitu saja , tanpa mengetuk pintu atau bahkan mengucapkan salam dan langsung melayangkan sebuah perintah dengan sangat halus .

Kyuhyun yang belum terfokus pada komputer di hadapannya segera mendongak. Menatap sang sahabat dengan datar.

" baru saja kau melewati sebuah pintu bukan ? aku rasa tidak terlalu sulit untuk sekedar mengetuknya . " Kalimat yang berisi sindiran itu membuat pemuda bernama Changmin ini menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

" aku akan melakukannya lain kali ."

Kyuhyun idak lagi menghiraukan jawaban Changmin. Ia memilih berdiri dan mematikan computer sebelum kakinya melangkah menuju pintu . Tubuh tegap itu menuju ruangan Leeteuk dan meninggalkan sahabatnya begiu saja .

Setelah menemukan ruangan bertuliskan ' Leader Room ' kyuhyun segera mengetuknya . Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk menunggu jawaban dari dalam . Jadi, sebelum terdengar sahutan dari sang pemilik ruangan, Namja itu segera masuk. Tidak mengindahkan rasa sopan yang mungkin terlihat minim pada dirinya . Toh ia sudah mengetuk pintu tadi.

" Ma—" Leeteuk menghentikan kalimatnya saat tamu yang akan ia persilakan sudah berada di hadapannya . Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kebiasaan kyuhyun. Namja itu segera duduk . Memandang sebentar tanpa ingin membalas lengkungan dikedua sudut bibirnya .

" Ada apa hyung ?" benar – benar gaya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu benci bertele – tele . Ia ingin segera mengetahui titik masalahnya dan menyelesaikan tanpa membuang tenaga lebih hanya untuk mencari basa – basi .

" Appamu baru aja meneleponku " Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit. Tidak biasa sang Appa yang super sibuk itu menghubungi ketuanya . Kyuhyun masih diam, mempersilahkan leeteuk untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya .

" Sajangnim berkata jika esok Yesung akan datang untuk menemuimu. Namja itu adalah Putra Presiden Kim. Sepertinya Presiden ingin Yesung mengetahui tentang instansi dan seputar badan Intelijen atau setidaknya mengajari putranya untuk melindungi diri . Menurut SIC, Presiden Kim menjadi target utama para Bandar kriminalis. Dan keputusan ini memang sangat tepat baginya . "

Kyuhyun semakin heran. Tugas macam apa yang dibebankan padanya ? Di sini dia bekerja sebagai agen rahasia. Bukan sebagai guru private yang mengajarkan seseorang hingga mengerti sebuah misi untuk menyelidiki dan menangkap para pelaku, hidup atau mati . Tapi ini ? Lagi pula jika ingin mendapatkan pengajaran yang terbaik kenapa tidak langsung pada ketuanya ? Leeteuk tidak akan lebih sibuk dari dirinya .

"Aku ? kenapa harus aku ? Bukankah hyung— "

" Meskipun aku yang menjadi ketua di South Korean Intelligence Agency ( SKIA ) , tapi kau tetap agen yang mempunyai kemampuan terbaik Kyu~"

" Tapi—" Kyuhyunn menghentikan protesnya pada sang ketua saat menyadari jika leeteuk tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sia – sia saja jika dia tetap menolak, karena ini adalah tugas pemberian ayahnya yang menerima keputusan langsung dari sang presiden. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus tetap menjalankannya. Toh hanya member tau dan megajari beberapa hal , tidak terlalu merepotkan .

Kyuhyun menunduk , menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia pasrah. Namja itu mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kursi yang ia duduki, menggesernya sedikit ke belakang agar lebih leluasa untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

" Gomawo Kyu ~ " ucap leeteuk tulus saat tangan kekar kyuhyun menggapai daun pintu ruangan . Namja itu berhenti sejenak . Menoleh ke arah sang ketua sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

Kyuhyun tau dengan cara dia menerima keputusan ini, berartia dia juga membantu tugas leeteuk dalam menjalankan perintah .

.

.

.

.

 **Yesung's Home, Gangnam-gu ,Seoul 07.50 PM**

Yesung menolak saat sepupunya ingin membawanya ke Cheong Wa Dae . Dia memilih untuk pulang ke rumah pribadi keluarganya yang terletak tidak jauh dari bangunan kepresidenan . Selain tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membalas sapaan para pejabat dan beberapa menteri yang hadir di sana, ia juga bisa lebih leluasa untuk bertingkah .

Setelah Audi hitam itu terparkir sempurna, yesung segera keluar. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ruang di mana ranjangnya berada. Sapaan serta salam hormat penyambut kedatangannya hanya dibalas senyum singkat oleh yesung . ia sedang tidak ingin bertegur sapa kali ini. Yang ia inginkan hanya mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat lalu merebahkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin hingga menutup matanya sejenak dengan baik .

.

.

.

.

Dua menit berlalu. Semenjak yesung membuka matanya , yang ia lakukan hanya memandang foto dengan frame lumayan besar terpajang di dinding . Memandang Appanya yang berada disana. Tersenyum dengan pandangan damai , hal yang selama ini paling ia sukai dari Appanya .

 _" polisi menduga jika kecelakaan terjadi karena jalanan yang licin dan rem mobil didapati tidak berfungsi. Saat itu memang sedang hujan deras . "_

 _"tapi bukankah sopir yang bekerjasangat professional ? Dia akan lebih berhati – hati bukan mengetahui dengan siap dia saat itu ?"_

 _" kecelakaan tetap kecelakaan, yesung. Jika sajadia masih hidup, proses introgasi akan lebih cepat. Sayangnya nasib idak berpihak pada Ahn Ajussi, dia meninggal di tempat kejadian. "_

Yesung tersenyum miris. Beberapa percakapan yang terjadi selama perjalanan pulang kembali berputar jelas di otaknya. Satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari kelopak matanya.

" Aku ingin melihat senyummu sebagai penyambut kedatanganku , Appa. Bukan keadaanmu yang lemah dan tak berdaya seperti ini . "

" Ak—"

' _Tok Tok Tok '_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar . Menyebabkan yesung dengan cepat berbalik, menatap benda berkayu tersebut , kemudian beranjak mendekat. Tangan bergetarnya ia gunakan untuk menghapus bekas satu air matanya sebelum ia bergerak membuka pintu.

" kau baik baik saja ? " Yesung tersenyum , memperlihatkan kondisi dirinya yang seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

" Tentu. Hyung , masuklah. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. " yesung membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar , mempersilakan sepupunya untuk masuk .

Yesung sempat membereskan selimut yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk beristirahat. Mendudukan tubuh disana ,sedangkan sepupunya memilih duduk di sofa yang ada. Tubuhnya ia atur untuk berhadapan dengan yesung . Mulai dia bersiap mendengarkan halapa yang akan ditanyakan oleh sepupunya itu .

" sebelum berpamitan tadi , eomma sempat mengatakan padaku jika aku harus segera menemui kyuhyun—"

" kau ingin bertanya siapa itu kyuhyun ? " Heechul memotong perkataan yesung. Sekedar menebak benar atau tidak terkaan di dalam otaknya.

Yesung mengangguk dengan cepat. Menambahkan sedikit kalimat penjelas agar mendapatkan jawaban yang dirasa bisa membuatnya puas . " Jelaskan padaku ! Eomma hanya mengatakan jika dia putra dari Menteri Cho . "

" Cho kyuhyun adalah putra kedua. Dia mempunyai seorang noona bernama Ahra. Meskipun keduanya bersaudara , namun mereka mempunyai sifat yang sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun terkenal sangat dingindan tersekan tidak acuh pada lingkungannya . Dia adalah lulusan terbaik di berbagai University. Beberapa gelar telah ia dapatkan dengan mudah di usia yang aku rasa memang masih sangat muda. "

" apa yang bisa aku pelajari darinya ? Orang dingin seperti dia pasti sangat sulit bersosialisasi bukan? "

" Jangan sok tau , dia akan sangat baikpada orang yang benar – benar ia kenal. Dia memang sulit mempercayai seseorang . Dan dari berita yang kudengar, dia tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja kecuali noona dan eomma-nya. Jadi aku rasa, mungkin perlu adaptasi lebih untuk bergaul denganmu . "

" kenapa serumit itu ? tidak adakah orang lain yang bisa mengajariku ? aku rasa, aku cukup pintar untuk mempelajari hal penting meskipun tidak dari orang secerdas Kyuhyun . "

" Ayah Kyuhyun adalah menteri pertahanan Korea. Dia merasa kurang puas dengan penindakan terutama penyelidikan hokum yang ada di negara kita. Banyak kasus penting yang dianggap selesai begitu saja tanpa ada usaha lebih untuk mencari semua kebenarannya. Jadi , dengan izin Appa-mu, Cho Woo Hyun mendirikan South Korean Intelligence Agency. Badan Intelijen yang sudah diakui dunia. Instansi ini bertugas untuk mencari , menganalisis dan memecahkan permasalahan serius tanpa campur tangan hokum. Namun setelah SKIA memuuskan jika hal itu benar – benar bersalah , mereka akan menyerahkan pada kejaksaan untuk diproses. Pada intinya , SKIA sangat membantu. Badan ini beroperasi dengan agen – agen rahasianya . Dan Kyuhyun menjadi agen terbaik di sana . " sepupunya mencoba jelaskan dengan panjang dan lebar tentang tempat kerja Kyuhyun sesuai dengan apa yang ia ketahui. Meskipun hanya sebatas itu, setidaknya dapat meyakinkan Yesung tidak akan menyesal untuk belajar bersama Kyuhyun.

" wow .. secret agency ? " mata tajam itu membulat lucu. Yesung tersenyum saat membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia ketahui tentang agen rahasia . Semangatnya seketika membara. Meredupkan rasa malas yang sebelumnya hampir berhasil membuat Yesung menolak keinginan sang Appa. " Sepertinya akan menyenangkan . Kapan Hyung bisa mengantarku ke sana ? "

" Lebih cepat , lebih baik "

END / TBC ?

aku hanya menyalurkan kesenangan menulis disini , jadi yg suka atau tidak terserah . RnR ? terserah readers saja . Mau membaca terima kasih , Tidak ya gak pa" . Hidup simple , jadi gak usah dibuat repot . Enjoy ^^ maaf kalau FF ini membingungkan .. silent readers pun gak pa" . dan aku membutuhkan saran ..


	2. Chapter 2

**South Korean Intelligence Agency , Seongdong-gu , Seoul 06.30 PM**

Yesung melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke mobil yang dikendarai sang Hyung. Audi hitam itu kembali berpacu setelah menurunkan sepupunya di depan gedung mewah itu.

Yesung sempat takub. Bukan kali pertama ia melihat gedung – gedung dengan ratusan lantai di dalamnya. Namun bangunan ini berbeda. Arsitekturnya di desain begitu modern. Seharusnya tidak perlu heran, karena alat – alat yang digunakan pun sudah pasti keluaran terbaru dan tercanggih abad ini .

Kaki mungil dan putih itu berjalan ringan menuju pintu bangunan . Heechul berkata jika dirinya hanya perlu menunggu sebentar di kantin SKIA. Di lantai pertama terdapat beberapa tempat duduk dan meja untuk ruang tunggu. Sekilas, tatanan tempat itu seperti café. Dengan lampu hias bercahaya dark tangerine membuatnya tampak minimalis serta menjadikan suasana begitu nyaman. Cahaya matahari sangat minim karena jendela yang ada telah tertutup oleh gorden sheer dengan warna bistre.

Di ujung ruangan terdapat jejeran lift, sekitar tujuh hingga sepuluh buah . Di tengah barisan lift tersebut , ada sebuah layar lumayan lebar menempel di dinding. Benda itu berfugsi sebagai pengganti resepsionis . Yesung segera menyentuh layar tersebut . Memenuhi beberapa data yang harus ia isi sebagai peserta tamu. Bagian akhir ditutup dengan pemeriksaan sidik jari dan kornea mata.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk menyelesaikan administrasi yang menurutnya begitu memuakkan. Keamanan yang memang canggih, namun bisa dibilang terlalu rumit. Jika setiap hari ia harus melakukan halite, sepertinya benar – benar terlalu berlebihan. Jarinya bergerak mencari denah bangunan pada benda datar tersebut. Tidak harus menunggu lama, hanya satu detik denah itu akan muncul. Ia sempat melongo. Kantin berada di lantai 5-4 gedung 1. Sedangkan dia tidak tau lantai mana yang ditujukan kyuhyun untuk dirinya menunggu. Tidak mungkin bukan ia mengitari dua lantai tersebut ?

Yesung melangkah lemas. Memilih lift terdekat . Ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena menolak hyungnya saat memberika nomor ponsel kyuhyun padanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika sesulit ini untuk menemui Namja itu. Di dalam lift, tangannya segera menekan angka 4 di tombol berwarna mera , dan angka 1 di tombol berwarna biru. Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sekedar untuk merelax-kan badan yang terasa tidak bertenaga .

.

.

.

.

 **Canteen SKIA , 5** **th** **floor of SKIA building 07.09 AM**

Sekitar delapan menit Yesung mengitari restoran – restoran yang ada hingga merasa jika kakinya sudah benar – benar patah . Hyungnya baru mengabari dirinya lewat pesan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di Flora White Café lantai 5 dari gedung 1.

Lagi – lagi yesujg mendengus lemah. Tadi pagi ia belum sempat sarapan karena sang hyung berkata tengah terburu – buru ada operasi mendadak yang harus ia tangani. Alhasil , Yesung hanya sempat mencium sebentar harum masakan bibinya dan melalui makanan lezat itu begitu saja. Ia butuh nutrisi sekarang.

Langkahnya ia bawa melewati pintu kaca tanpa harus bersusah payah mendorong atau menariknya. Seluruh pintu SKIA di gedung 1 dan gedung 2 menggunakan pintu infrared yang menitik fokuskan pergerakan di depan dan di belakang benda tersebut agar dapat terbuka secara otomatis.

Matanya mulai melihat sekeliling. Mencari Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum ia ketahui bagaimana wajahnya. Ia baru menyadari jika cafe ini kosong. Hanya meja bernomor sebelas di sudut ruangan yang berpenghuni. Semakin dekat jarak antara mereka, membuat kedua pandangan itu bertemu . Yesung merasa jika darahnya berdesir tiba – tiba, menyebabkan efek aneh pada tubuhnya yang membuat tangannya berkeringat dingin serta jantungnya berpacu sedikit lebih cepat.

Tatapan datar yang diberikan mata caramel tajam itu berhasil mengikat pandangan yesung. Entah karena apa yesung sulit mengalihkan penglihatannya . Sampai tubuh yesung terduduk sempurna di hadapan kyuhyun, mereka tetap terdiam beberapa saat.

" Kesulitan menncariku ? " Kyuhyun menyuarakan suaranya saat berhasil mengontrol diri terlebih dahulu. Tidak biasanya namja ini membuka pembicaraan. Ia lebih senang diamdan hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang diutarakan jika itu penting untuknya.

Yesung berkedip beberapa kali. Menormalkan kerja sarafnya yang hampir kaku karena melihat namja di hadapannya. Ia bersumpah, laki – laki ini menjadi namja tertampan yang pernah ia lihat. Pandangan itu… dingin, datar, tapi begitu damai. Yesung sangat menyukainya, ia merasa familiar dengan mata tersebut.

" Seperti yang kau pikirkan," Yesung menjawab singkat. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengutarakan jawaban lain yang lebih pantas. Yesung menunduk, menenangkan tubuhnya agar kembali terasa normal. Apa yang dia rasakan? Baru sekarang ia bertingkah menggelikan seperti ini .

Kyuhyun masih menatap yesung, bahkan dia tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya sejak namja ini memasuki café. Matanya melihat beberapa keringat yang mengarah turun dari kening putih tersebut. Rambutnya juga tampak sedikit basah karena cairan itu.

" kau bisa memesan minuman atau makanan terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah menghubungi noona-ku untuk datang kemari. Dia bisa menjelaskan beberapa ruangan di gedung dua dan mungkin fungsinya. "

Yesung mendongak. Mengiyakan perkataan Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum manis. Membuat kyuhyun tidak bisa berpaling begitu saja tanpa membalasnya.

Lima menit berlalu, Yesung hanya memesan cocomilk dingin yang sudah hampir habis di hadapannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terdiam memandang sekitar. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan lagi sampai suara hak tinggi terdengar di belakang mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu segera beralih focus kea rah pintu masuk. Gadis cantik dengan _blush cerise_ selutut dipadu kemeja berwarna senada bermotif polkadot hitam berjalan cepat menuju mereka.

" Maaf menunggu lama. " ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang. Yesung mengangguk, berdiri sejenak untuk membungkuk sopan.

" Cho Ahra " yeoja itu berucap sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Yesung tersenyum, membalas uluran tangan Ahra dengan senang hati. Benar apa yang diucapkan Hyungnya, kakak-beradik itu sangat berbeda.

" Kim Yesung ."

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun segera berdiri, menatap sang noona sejenak untuk berpamitan meninggalkan mereka. Ahra mengangguk, menggeser tubuhnya membuat jalan agar Kyuhyun dapat berlalu dari sana.

" Ayo! Aku akan memberitahu semua ruangandi SKIA . " ajak Ahra dengan riang. Yesung mengangguk. Menautkan tangannya pada tangan Ahra .

.

.

.

.

 **Kyuhyun Room, SKIA building 12.04 AM**

Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu ruangan setelah menempatkan ibu jarinya pada pendeteksi sidik jari. Namja itu sedikit melonggarkan dasinya kemudian membuka kancing teratas kemeja berwarna _dark cyan_ tersebut. Lengan bajunya ia gulung hingga di bawah siku. Meskipun seluruh ruangan dilengkapi dengan AC ia tetap merasa gerah. Mungkin efek dari otaknya yang hampir matang karena memikirkan masalah pelik yang lgi-lagi harus ia tangani.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengunjungi ruangan Leeteuk. Sang ketua mengatakan adahal ganjil dalam kecelakaan Presiden. Agen penyelidik lain menemukan bekas goresan pada aspal di tempat kejadian. Itu pasti bekas deritan ban mobil yang direm secara mendadak saat mobil dalam kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Namun ketika mobil diperiksa oleh polisi, rem kendaraan tersebut dinyatakan tidak berfungsi. Mungkinkah? Hanya dalam waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, rem bisa berubah keadaannya jika tidak ada tangan jahil yang melakukan tindakan tidak bermoral itu ?

 _" Presiden sudah menjadikan negara ini sebagai negara maju dan paling berpengaruh kedua di dunia. Bahkan mengalahkan Amerika dan Australia. Tidak heran jika banyak orang yang mengincar dirinya. Apalagi proyek Kota Alam dan Kota Industri yang berhasil menarik perhatian seluruhdunia. "_

Kyuhyun mengacakrambutnya. Asumsi – asumsi kejadian yang mungkin benar adanya membuatnya lebih pusing. Ia hanya tidak tau harus mengansumsikan bagian mana yang lebih tepat untuk memulai penyelidikan. Ia merasa jika semua asumsinya lebih dari masuk akal untuk terjadi.

Komputer itu mulai menyala setelah tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh layar datar tersebut dengan pola tertentu sebagai sandinya. Hanya Kyuhyun sendiri yang dapat menggunakannya karena sandi yang digunakan juga mendeteksi sidik sang pemilik. Jarinya mulaibergerak lihai menekan keyboard – keyboard yang muncu pada permukaan meja kaca di hadapannya. NNamja itu bekerja mencari suatu berita yang mungkin dapat memudahkannya untuk memecahkan masalah ini.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIA, Second Building 10.06 AM**

Yesung dan Ahra mulai mengelilingi gedung di SKIA, mereka berdua tampak seperti sahabat yang sudah lama berkenalan. Suara tawa sesekali terdengar saat salah satu gadis itu membuat suatu lelucon. Bahkan yesung tidak sadar jika perutnya sudah bernyanyi dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Minta diisi. Ia terlalu bersemangat untuk mempelajari dan mengetahui apa sajayang ada dalam bangunan megah serta modern tersebut.

SKIA mempunyai beberapa divisi yang dikelompokkan menurut fungsi dan tugasnya . Setiap divisi mempunyai tiga lantai. Lantai pertama sebagai ruang penelitian , lantai kedua sebagai ruang produksi dan penyimpanan kemudian lantai ketiga sebagai ruang anggota divisi.

LBC, _Laboratory of Biology and Chemistry_. Sebuah ruangan yang difungsikan untuk meneliti dan menciptakan beragam ramuan, obat, benda atau bahkan cairan – cairan tertentu yang bersangkutan dengan penyelidikan guna memperlancar penyelesaian masalah. Setiap orang yang masuk dalam ruangan ini harus menggunakan jas dan beberapa alat khusus sebagai penjamin agar tubuh kita tetap steril.

 _Main Technology and Telecommunication_ ( MTT ). SKIA juga mempunyai pusat teknologi dan komunikasi tersendiri. Badan intelijen ini tidak bekerjasamadengan _National Communikasi Network_ Korea. SKIA bahkan berani menyembunyikan beberapa hal yang dirasa memang perlu dijaga kerahasiaannya terhadap negara. Hal itu juga yang menjadikan instansi ini begitu disegani. Semua penciptaan teknologi dan cara berkomunikasi yang lebih modern di Negara Korea Selatan berawal dari MTT.

 _Secret Information Center_ ( SIC ). Ruangan ketiga yang mereka datangi. Pusat informasi yang mempunyai tingkat privacy tinggi dan tidak diragukan lagi kebenarannya. SIC mempunyai peran sangat penting. Beberapa hal yang didapat dari penyelidikan akan ditampung kemudian disusun permasalah hingga menjadi satu kaitan cerita kronolgi, menjadikan masalah yang ada terselesaikan begitu cepat.

Dan kini keduanya mulai melangkah menhampiri ruangan paling ujung. Dari pintu kaca tersebut terlihat sebuah tulisan _Stock Weapon Room_ ( SWR ). SWR mempunyai fungsi ganda. Tidak hanya menampung tapi juga membuat dan menganalisis berbagai senjata.

" SKIA mengelompokkan senjata menjadi beberapa macam. Seperti _Hard Weapon_ yang terdiri dari beberapa bom, granat dan senjata api seperti _Sniper Rifle. Chemistry Weapon_ terdiri dari racun – racun berbahaya seperti _Novichoks_ dan _Sulfur Mostards._ Yang terakhir adalah _Biology Weapon_ , senjata ini mengutamakan kerja virusdan bakteri seperti Virus _Ebola,_ dan _Botuliun Toxin"._ Yesung mengangguk dengan mata yang tetap terfokus pada agen pekerja divisi ini. Mereka bahkan sangat cekatan untuk meneliti barang – barang mengerikan di hadapannya.

" Untuk _Chemistry_ dan _Biology Weapon_ , mereka bekerja sama dengan LBC agar senjata yang mereka buat benar – benar aman bagi pengguna dan mematikan bagi musuh. Kita hanya akan menggunakannya di saat yang mendesak. "

" Noona sendiri, agen divisi apa? " Yesung bertanya . Pandangan namja itu baru menghadap Ahra setelah merasa cukup mengamati sekelilingnya . Mereka berjalan menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

" Aku berada di divisi LBC. Aku menyukai eksperimen. Meneliti beberapa zat kimia atau benda biologi sangat menyenangkan. " Yesung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ahra. Yesung mengangguk meskipun tidak seratus persen berfikir sama dengan apa yang Ahra katakana.

" Kau sendiri ingin menjadi agen di divisi apa ? Aku dengar kau lulusan terbaik di MIT. "

" Tidak noona , aku hanya mendapat nilai IT yang lumayan baik tahun ini." Ahra terkekeh, namja disampingnya memang rendah hati. Cara yesung menyanggah ucapannya selalu terlihat sopan.

" Baiklah jika begitu, setidaknya kau mengenal adikku bukan? " Ahra sedikit mengerlingkan matanya. Namun pertanyaan itu lebih membuat yesung mengernyit. Dua detik berikutnya, gadis itu menggeleng ragu. Bahkan ia baru mendengar nama Kyuhyun kemarin.

Ahra melongo. Ia kira adik laki-lakinya sangat tekenal dikalangan yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke. " Kyuhyun juga lulusan Institut Teknologi Massachusetts ( MIT ). Dia sama sepertimu, mendapatkan nilai lulusan terbaik. Aku tidak percaya jika dia benar – benar tidak bersosialisasi dengan baik. Aku bakan mengira bahwa seluruh kampus mengenalnya karena aku tidak bisa berbohong jika _dongsaeng_ namja-ku itu sedikit … tampan," Ahra meringis di akhir kalimatnya, sedangkan yesung terkejut menyadari jika dia benar – benar pernah berada tidak jauh dari namja itu .

Yesung terdiam. Angannya kembalipada beberapa jam yang lalu saat pertama kali bertemu kyuhyun, saat matanya dengan intens menatap caramel tajam milik kyuhyun, saat ia merasa jika pandangan datar tersebut sangat familiar untuk dirinya. Yesung semakin yakin dia pernah bertemu kyuhyun. Tapi dimana ?

.

.

.

.

END / TBC ?

Jangan lupa Reviews ne ^^ ah ya maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan kemarin …


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyuhyun's Room, SKIA Building 03.56 PM**

Changmin memasuki ruangan kyuhyun. Lagi – lagi tanpa mengetuk pintu atau mengucapkan salam. Di belakang namja itu, Donghae mengikutinya. Changmin sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun sudah terduduk di belakang meja dengan pandangan focus ke arah layar datar di hadapannya.

" Eoh, Kyu ? Bukankah kau menemui Putra Presiden Kim ? Kenapa kau sudah duduk manis di depan benda itu?" Tanya Changmin cepat. Dagunya sedikit naik menunjuk computer yang telah menyala. Sedangkan Donghae segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari meja kyuhyun. Matanya menatap namja itu intens, seakan ikut menghakimi dengan pandangannya yang mulai menyipit.

" Bukan urusan kalian." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat. Keduanya hanya bisa memutar mata. Jawabannya itu sudah menjadi bukti jika sahabat mereka tidak bisa diganggu sedikitpun. Changmin melangkah mendekati Donghae , ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya disana. Beberapa saat ruangan menjadi hening. Changmin maupun Donghae menjadi penonton Kyuhyun yang benar – benar serius dalam dunianya.

Lima menit berlalu tetap tidak ada suara. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesunyian itu segera berpaling merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana tersebut, memindahkan penglihatan dari tulisan – tulisan kecil di layar komputer menuju wajah – wajah rupawan kedua sahabatnya.

" Kalian ke sini hanya ingin melihatku ? " Tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis. Tidak percaya jika kedua sahabatnya dapat berdiam diri cukup lama sekedar untuk memperhatikannya.

" Cih ," Donghae dan Changmin berdecih. Mereka serentak memalingkan mukanya saat mengetahui maksud dari kalimat Kyuhyun. Changmin memandang sahabatnya sebentar kemudian melemparkan sebuah berkas hingga tertangkap dengan baik oleh tangan Kyuhyun. Raut muka itu menampakkan keterheranannya. Melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada dua sahabatnya.

Donghae mengedikkan bahu seolah tidak tau apapun. Mengakibatkan Kyuhyun mau tidak mau membuka benda tersebut, mencari tau sendiri isi di dalamnya.

" Bagaimana namja itu ? Tampan ? atau malah Cantik ? " Changmin bertanya dengan antusias. Donghae-pun ikut menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Hal yang menyangkut perempuan cantik ataupun namja cantik menjadi salah satu bahan pembicaraan menyenangkan bagi keduanya saat ditujukan pada sang sahabat.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Menunda sebentar membuka amplop cokla tersebut hanya untuk memandang Changmin dan Donghae. Keduanya menatap Kyuhyun intens. Menjadikan pemuda itu merasa risih dan sangat tidak nyaman.

" Hmmm," hanya sekedar gumaman yang Kyuhyun lontarkan namun berhasil membuat kedua pasang mata itu menampakkan korneanya lebih jelas. Terkejut ? Tentu saja . Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah mengiyakan namja ataupun yeoja manapun kecuali Noona dan Eomma-nya. Tapi ini…

" Kau menyukainya, Kyu ?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada yang menggebu. Namja itu benar – benar senang saat Kyuhyun yang mereka rasa tidak akan tertarik pada siapapun mampu bergumam untuk mengiyakan kecantikan sang putra presiden. Bahkan Changmin sempat menepuk pipinya lirih untuk membuktikan jika semua ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Ini benar – benar suatu keajaiban bagi mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia tau jika respon kedua sahabatnya akan seperti ini. Tapi ia bersumpah, ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bisa gumaman itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dalam dirinya, ia memang merasa jika Yesung itu terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja. Tapi untuk mengakui di depan Changmin dan Donghae seperti ini …..

Saat Kyuhyun ingin melontarkan sebuah pembelaan ponselnya berdering. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk di sana. ' _Joongki Hyung '_ tulisan tersebut tertera di atas layar yang masih berkedip. Tanpa basa – basi , Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya.

Hanya sepuluh detik, panggilan putus tanpa adanya jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Changmin dan Donghae bertatapan. Namja itu beranjak begitu saja setelah mematikan computer dengan satu sentuhan layar. Tangannya menggapai berkas yang Changmin berikan sebelumnya. Mukanya datar, tidak terbaca ekspresi sama sekali. Membuat kedua sahabatnya harus lebih jeli untuk menerka apa yang terjadi.

Pintu ruangan tertutup kasar. Changmin dan Donghae menjadi lebih penasaran " Apa sebuah hal buruk terjadi? " Tanya Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Kyuhyun menghilang. Donghae mengendikkan bahu. Ia sendiri tidak tau tentang itu. Tubuhnya berdiri, tangannya menepuk pundak Changmin untuk meresponnya. " Kita keruangan Leeteuk hyung. "

.

.

.

.

 **Kyuhyun's Car 04.13 PM**

Yesung masih terdiam. Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menariknya kedalam mobil dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun sempat memasangkan seatbelt kepadanya sebelum benar – benar mengemudikan mobil mewah dengan kisaran harga selangit ini dengan begitu kencang.

ZenvoST1 adalah mobil asal Denmark yang mengusung spesifikasi mesin V8. Mobil tersebut mempunyai kapasitas sebesar 7 liter dengan kemampuan menghasilkan Top Speed hingga 374,9 km/jam. Namun mobil yang hanya diciptakan 3 buah di seluruh dunia ini tidak termasuk dalam deretan pemikiran Yesung yang membuatnya terdiam mematung seperti sekarang.

Beberapa menit lalu Kyuhyun menghampiri dirinya yang tengah bersantai bersama Ahra di taman SKIA. Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, keduanya dapat melihat raut datar dan dingin pemuda itu. Kyuhyun mengatakan jika presiden ( Ayah Yesung ) sudah siuman dan sekarang ingin bertemu dengan putra semata wayangnya.

Yesung terlalu terkejut untuk informasi ini. Ia begitu bahagia, ia sangat bahagia hingga tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk dapat meluapkan rasa yang bisa membuatnya gila. Deretan gigi putih itu mulai tampak, menyebabkan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga menambah kesan manis dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Ia bahkan lupa jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk ayahnya berjuang.

" Aku percaya, Appa akan sadar. Aku percaya, Appa akan membuka matanya dan mengatakan jika dia merindukanku. " Yesung bergumam lirih. Pandangan itu tetap menatap jalanan di depan kaca mobil dengan kosong. Kyuhyun melirik dari ekor matanya, sadar atau tidak bibir itu ikut tertarik. Membentuk senyuman tipis yang lebih mempesona. Kakinya bergerak untuk menginjak gas semakin dalam. Tidak ada protes dari Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun lebih leluasa membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Memotong beberapa mobil di hadapannya yang berjalan lebih lambat dari Zenvo-nya.

.

.

.

.

 **Leeteuk's Room, SKIA Building**

Ketiga orang itu – Leeteuk , Changmin , Donghae – segera bernafas lega saat Ahra memasuki ruangan sang ketua. Gadis itu menatap seluruh manusia yang ada di sana satu persatu dengan pandangan heran.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Tanya langsung. Raut pucat yang ditampakkan kedua sahabat adiknya membuat rasa khawatirnya muncul.

" Noona, sebelumnya aku telah selesai berkunjung ke ruangan kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan sebuah berkas dari SIC. Tapi tiba – tiba setelah dia menerima telpon, dia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan kami dengan ekspresinya yang benar – benar memuakkan untukku. " Ahra mengernyit mendengar penjelasan dari changmin.

" Memuakkan bagaimana ? "

" Tanpa ekspresi. Datar. Bukankah itu sangat memuakkan! Kita tidak bisa menerka apa yang terjadi ? " Donghae menjawab dengan cepat . Ahra membuka bibirnya tanpa suara. Membentuk huruf O dengan kepala mengangguk beberapa kali.

" Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi ? " kini leeteuk yang bertanya padanya. Membuat Ahra menggeleng dengan segera.

" Ani~~, Presiden telah siuman, dan beliau ingin bertemu Yesung karena sangat merindukannya. "

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul Internasional Hospital, Gangseo-gu 06.28 PM**

Setelah Zenvo milik Kyuhyun terparkir dengan rapi di basement rumah sakit, keduanya segera turun. Bayangan Yesung setelah keluar dari kendaraan tersebut ialah berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk segera bertemu sang ayah. Namun keinginan itu harus ia urungkan saat matanya mendadak berkunang – kunang, beberapa mobil dan tiang beton penyangga bangunan terlihat bergoyang tanpa arah . Yesung menekan pelipisnya, meminimalisir rasa pusing yang mendadak terasa menyakitkan. Saat berada di mobil , yesung sudah merasakan perutnya tidak bersahabat . Kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu sempat mengajak Yesung untuk mampir ke sebuah toko sekedar membeli roti atau semacamnya, tapi Yesung menolaknya. Ia ingin segera bertemu sang ayah.

" Ya! Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala ?! " setelah berada di hadapan Yesung, Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lirih namun cukup keras untuk sampai pada gendang telinganya . Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan kesal, di keadaan seperti ini Kyuhyun masih sempat menyalahkannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menggapai lengan Yesung. Menggenggamnya lembut agar dia dapat menuntun Yesung berjalan dengan baik. Pancaran mata itu berubah, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari samping dengan hangat kemudian menurunkannya pada genggaman tangan yang tercipta antara mereka. Cacing – cacing dalam perut Yesung seakan bangkit dan mengoyak perutnya secara bersamaan. Membuat sensasi geli yang terasa di seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Tiga menit mereka berjalan dan akhirnya sampai pada ruangan yang dituju. Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya saat sang Appa dan Nyonya Kim telah menunggu di depan ruangan. Kyuhyun tetap mempersempit jaraknya di belakang Yesung, takut – takut jika Yesung mendadak oleng atau bahkan pingsan karena tubuhnya benar – benar sangat lemas.

" Yesung," Jaejoong memanggil putranya. Kemudian berjalan sedikit cepat untuk menghampiri dan memeluknya. Ia tengah bahagia. Sama halnya dengan Yesung. Kantung mata dan wajah lelah itu berhasil tertutupi dengan senyum manis yang senantiasa mengembang.

" Aku ingin bertemu Appa " Ucap Yesung antusias . Suaranya tampak serak, dan tubuhnya semakin lemas. Namun tidak ada yang menyadari itu kecuali Kyuhyun. Namja itu tetap menatap Yesung intens. Korneanya hanya terfokus pada tubuh namja mungil di depannya. Hingga sang ayah menepuk pundaknya untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan keberadaan dirinya, kemudian menyuguhkan senyum penuh arti.

" Kau menyukainya ? " pernyataan lirih yang terlontar begitu lembut. Kyuhyun menatap sang ayah dengan diam. Tidak tau harus menjawab ya atau tidak. Ia memang merasa nyaman saat bersama Yesung, padahal baru beberapa jam mereka bertemu. Tapi ia tidak yakin jika rasa yang ia rasakan adalah sayang, cinta, suka atau semacamnya. Bisa saja rasa nyaman seorang sahabat.

" kami baru saja bertemu " dan akhirnya kalimat itu yang Kyuhyun suarakan sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun kembali memandang Yesung dari kaca jendela yang memisahkan ruang rawat dengan tempat dimana ia berdiri.

" Perhatianmu sedari tadi terfokus padanya. " Kyuhyun melihat sang ayah sekilas. Pria itu tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Senyum tipis tidak juga luntur mengetahui kemajuan anak laki-lakinya yang mulai tertarik dengan seseorang.

" Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Aku rasa perutnya belum terisi apapun. Tapi, dia sangat keras kepala tidak ingin makan meskipun hanya sedikit. "

" Apa ini bisa dibilang kau khawatir padanya ? "

" Appa –"

" Kau menyukainya Kyu~. Dapatkan dia! Sepertinya sudah waktunya mengenalkan seseorang pada ibumu . "

.

.

.

.

" Appa~ " suara dengan aksen lirih itu mendengung di ruangan putih bergaya elektrik modern tersebut. Selang infuse masih tertancap rapi di punggung tersebut. Yesung segera berhambur saat matanya menangkap senyum manis yang selama ini benar – benar ia rindukan. Mendekapnya sedikit erat untuk meluapkan seluruh kebahagiaan pada dirinya. Jaejoong tersenyum. Pemandangan yang selama ini sangat ingin ia lihat . Wanita itu memilih keluar agar putra dan suaminya mempunyai ruang bercakap lebih bebas.

" Bagaimana dengan wisudamu nak ? Apa seperti janjimu ? " Kim Yunho berkata lemah. Pria itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pucuk hidung sang putra.

Yesung mengangguk dengan mantap. Sebelum test kelulusan ia sempat berjanji pada Appa-nya untuk menjadi mahasiswaa teladan dengan nilai kelulusan terbaik disana.

" Tentu, bukankah aku pernah berkata jika putra Appa ini sangat pintar? " Yunho terkekeh. Pria itu mengacak puncak kepala Yesung, membenarkan apa yang telah diucapkan anaknya.

" Sudah bertemu Kyuhyun ? "

" Em. Dia yang mengantarku kesini. " sekilas Yunho melayangkan pandangannya ke luar ruangan. Mengamati kedua pria – ayah dan anak- yang sedang berbincang dengan istrinya lewat kaca putih bening di samping pintu.

" Dia tampan bukan ? " Yunho menggoda anaknya yang tampak sedikit terkejut. Ayahnya tidak pernah menanyakan hal semacam ini .

" sudah dua gelar yang kau dapatkan. Bukankah waktu yang tepat untuk menikah ? " lanjut Yunho .

Yesung tiba – tiba merasa tidak nyaman. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak pernah membahas ini sebelumnya. Keadaan canggung mulai ia rasakan . " Apa yang Appa bicarakan ? "

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Posisinya ia atur lebih baik. Tangan kiri yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menyatukan kedua tangan putranya. Sedangkan tangan kanan yang terlilit infuse itu ia gerakkkan menepuk ringan punggung tangan sang anak.

" Dengarkan Appa! " Yunho menyuruh putranya dengan lembut. Wajah serius mulai ia arahkan menuju Yesung. Membuatnya diam tidak bersuara sama sekali.

" Selama ini, Appa menyuruhmu berlatih serius untuk menembak dan juga latihan fisik lainnya, bukan tanpa alasan, bukan tanpa sebab, bukan tanpa tujuan. Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan tau kenapa Appa melakukan semua itu. " Yunho tersenyum. Memandang anaknya dengan begitu bangga. Namun hal itu tidak sedikitpun membuat Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia masih mencari tau maksud inti yang akan disampaikan sang ayah.

" Appa sepertinya tidakmempunyai banyak waktu lagi. Appa sudah mewujudkan janji Appa pada rakyat untuk menjadikan Negara Korea lebih maju. Sekarang , Appa hanya tinggal menunggu anak Appa mengucapkan janji suci di depan altar bersama seseorang yang benar – benar ia cintai. "

Yesung tersenyum semakian diam. Matanya tidak lepas dari pandangan sang ayah yang melihatnya lembut, penuh harap. Yesung menelisik dari tatapan yang bertemu. Mencari tau apa yang dapat membuat ayahnya mengatakan hal seperti ini meskipun kepalanya semakin pening. Matanya memburam untuk kesekian kali , tapi Yesung mengabaikansemua itu . Yesung tetaplah Yesung , yang keras kepala.

" Beri Appa kesempatan untuk melihat cucu Appa. Atau setidaknya , perkenalkan Appa pada seseorang yang kau cintai …"

.

.

.

.

TBC ?

terima kasih untuk di chp sebelumnya ^^ ….. ah dan untuk chp selanjutnya mungkin akan sangat lama. Maaf … Follow / Favorite .


	4. Chapter 4

**Zenvo, Kyuhyun 's Car 08.01 PM**

Setelah berpamitan pada sang ayah , Yesung segera mengikuti Kyuhyun yang disarankan untuk mengantarnya terlebih dahulu. Di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun memberinya sekantong roti dan satu botol air mineral. Ia tidak tau bagaimana Kyuhyun mendapatkannya atau kapan dia membelinya. Sebenarnya Yesung ingin bertanya. Namun rasa sakit dalam perutnya menyuruhnya menunda acara Tanya jawab tersebut dan mengintruksikan mulutnya agar segera menelan makanan itu.

Di tengah aktifitas Yesung yang masih mengunyah setengah rotinya , ponsel Kyuhyun berdering . Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya lewat _handsfree_ yang telah menutupi lubang telinganya .

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata memicing . Yesung menangkap raut tegang pada wajah tersebut. Rahangnya mengeras , membuat Yesung menelan roti yang ada di mulutnya dengan susah payah . Ia segera meminum air yang masih penuh pada botol di sampingnya. Sedetik kemudian , ia dapat merasakan kecepatan mobil bertambah. Yesung tidak mungkin meneruskan makan malamnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jadi , mau tidak mau ia harus mengabaikan perutnya yang masih terasa perih .

Di sana, Yesung menggigit bibir tipisnya . Tangannya mulai mencengkram _seatbelt_ yang masih terpasang rapi. Kecepatan Kyuhyun sudah jauh di atas rata – rata , sedangkan jalanan masih ramai karena jam seperti ini adalah waktu untuk pekerja pulang ke rumah masing – masing . Yesung memang menyukai tantangan adrenalin , dia juga sangat menyukai kecepatan tinggi . Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Ini lebih menjurus pada penawaran diri untuk masuk ke penjara atau UGD rumah sakit .

" Kyuhyun awas! " teriakan Yesung akhirnya terdengar saat Zenvo milik Kyuhyun hampir saja menabrak pejalan kaki yang sedang menyebrang di depan mereka. Kyuhyun dengan cekatan segera menghindar , membanting setir mobil ke arah kiri. Memotong dua mobil di sampingnya lalu melaju melawan arus beberapa detik .

" YA! Kau gila?! Kau hampir membunuh orang Tuan Cho!" Yesung menarik nafasnya dengan berat. Jantungnya masih berpacu tidak beraturan karena kejadian ini. Desisan kecil dari mulutnya tidak sedikitpun diiraukan oleh pemuda itu . Kyuhyun tetap focus pada kemudinya membuat Yesung semakin penasaran apa yang sudah terjadi hingga membuat namja ini berbuat gila seperti tadi.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyuhyun's Home, Gwangjin-gu , Seoul**

 **08.18 PM**

Tidak sampai setengah jam , mobil itu telah sampai pada tempat tujuan. Yesung sempat bingung setengah mati karena Zenvo itu tidak berhenti di depan rumahnya melainkan pada bangunan lain yang cukup megah dan luas. Kyuhyun segera membuka seatbelt dan keluar begitu saja tanpa melirik Yesung sedikitpun. Yesung melongo , apa Kyuhyun melupakannya? Yesung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kecuali mengikuti Kyuhyun yang belum jauh dari mobil tersebut. Tubuh itu memberanikan diri ikut masuk dan menyelinap melewati beberapa ruangan yang terdesain begitu mewah.

Setelah menaiki anak tangga , Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan dengan pintu berwarna sadole brown yang sebelumnya sudah terbuka. Di sana terdapat seseorang yang tengah terbaring lemas, tangannya tergenggam oleh tangan sang putri yang mengelusnya dengan lembut. Yesung sampai terkejut ketika yeoja itu menoleh . Cho Ahra .

" Yesung .. kau juga ikut kemari ? " gadis itu segera berdiri saat menyadari Kyuhyun telah datang bersama Yesung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengajak seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Ahra menatap Yesung dengan senyum manis . Ia mulai berjalan untuk mendekati Yesung , namun sempat berhenti saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Ahra menatap adik laki – lakinya sejenak , memandang pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan menggoda. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa membalas dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya.

Ahra kemudian melewati Kyuhyun. Menggandeng lengan Yesung kemudian member isyarat pada Yesung untuk mengikutinya .

Kyuhyun mulai mendekati ranjang, mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi benda tersebut. Memandang sang ibu yang telah menatapnya cerah. " Kenapa Eomma selalu bersikeras melakukan hal yang sulit ? " Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Menundukkan kepalanya saat raut sang Eomma berubah. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah itu terlihat begitu sayu .

" Maafkan Eomma selalu membuatmu khawatir . Eomma hanya ingin mencoba berdiri. Tadi , jari-jari kaki Eomma sudah bisa digerakkan. Eomma rasa—"

" Jangan ulangi hal ini lagi . Jika Eomma menginginkannya , telepon Appa , Kyuhyun atau Ahra noona. Salah satu dari kami pasti akan datang untuk menemani Eomma." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan ibunya. Namja itu menghembuskan nafas berat saat melihat wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk beberapa kali mengiyakan perkataannya dengan pasrah.

Suasana hening sejenak. Keduanya larut dalam kesunyian. Tidak berkeinginan membuka suara sebelum sang Eomma mengingat namja yang sempat masuk ke ruangannya.

" Siapa namja tadi ? " Kyuhyun kembali menatap sang Eomma. Dalam diam , ia berfikir harus menjawab apa. Teman pun mereka belum akrab sama sekali .

" Dia putrid Presiden. Mulai hari ini , dia menjadi trining di bawah bimbinganku . "

" Dia sangat manis," Kyuhyun lagi – lagi hanya bisa diam . Yesung itu memang manis. Yesung namja yang berbeda. Tidak seperti lainnya yang terlihat murahan dan sangat ingin mendekatinya . Dia mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Dan Kyuhyun mulai merasa jika dia benar – benar menyukai namja itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyuhyun's badroom**

 **08.22 PM**

Ahra membawa Yesung memasuki kamar tidur Kyuhyun. Ia mempersilahkan Yesung untuk duduk di sofa, ranjang atau tempat yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan. Ahra tahu jika namja di hadapannya ini tengah menyembunyikan beribu pertanyaan tentang hal yang baru saja ia lihat.

" Tadi adalah Eomma-ku. Beliau menderita kelumpuhan pada kakinya." Ahra membuka suara, memulai ceritanya pada Yesung . Entah kenapa, ia sangat ingin menceritakan hal privacy keluarganya pada namja ini. Yesung tetap diam meskipun wajahnya menampakkan raut terkejut.

" Eomma-ku adalah seorang agen rahasia. Tiga tahun yang lalu ia menemui kecelakaan kerja hingga membuat saraf kakinya nyaris hancur dan mengakibatkan lumpuh. Appa benar – benar terpukul. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya yang merasa tidak dapat menjaga Eomma dengan baik. Sebisa mungkin Appa mencari dokter spesialis saraf yang bisa menyembuhkan Eomma , dan akhirnya saraf itu bisa diobati namun belum dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Mengetahui itu , Eomma berusaha keras untuk sembuh. Ia tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf Appa yang hampir setiap jam ia dengar, karena Eomma tahu itu sebuah kecelakaan, bukan salah Appa atau siapapun. Tadi Eomma sudah bisa menggerakkan jari – jari kakinya. Ia ingin mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi sepertinya tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Eomma terjatuh, dan aku begitu khwatir. Tidak mungkin aku menelepon Appa, masalah akan bertambah rumit. Jadi, aku menelepon Kyuhyun. "

" Kyuhyun beruntung mempunyai keluarga sehangat ini . Tapi kenapa…" Yesung ingin menanyakan hal lain namun seketika ia hentikan saat merasa pertanyaannya kurang sopan untuk disampaikan. Ahra tersenyum, ia mengeathui maksud Yesung.

" Kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi namja yang dingin?" Yesung mengangguk ragu. Menampakkan senyummnya dengan kaku.

" Eomma mungkin salah satu penyebabnya. Dia sangat takut untuk dekat dengan perempuan. Dia hanya tidak ingin jika posisinya sebagai agen rahasia bisa membuat orang terdekatnya kelak berada dalam bahaya. Jadi, dia sangat dingin pada yeoja atau orang lain yang belum ia kenal . itu hanya salah satu caranya agar tidak dekat dan mengetahui lebih tentang seseorang. Setidaknya , meminimalkan namja itu untuk disayangi atau menyayangi . Ah.. aku rasa ini layak diinformasikan, kau tahu? Kau adalah orang pertama yang dibawa Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah ini Yesung-ah~" Yesung terkesiap. Ia merasa kupu – kupu dalam perutnya kembali bangkit . Namja itu menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan semburat merah yangmuali muncul di pipinya.

Ahra berjalan keluar saat ponselnya bordering . Ia segera mengangkat dan meletakkan benda itu menuju telinga sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengisyaratkan Yesung agar menunggunya sejenak.

Yesung mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Deritan pintu terdengar saat benda itu ditutup dengan buru – buru. Awalnya ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk sebelum sebuah benda membuatnya tertarik untuk sekedar melihat. Pantulan cahaya lampu pada benda tersebut sempat mengenai saraf penglihatannya ketika tubuh itu akan berbaring.

Langkah Yesung semakin ia bawa mendekat pada tumpukan buku yang berada diatas meja kerja Kyuhyun. Ruangan itu sebenarnya sangat luas, namun entah karena Kyuhyun yang terlalu malas berkeliaran di rumahnya atau namja itu lebih menyukai ruangan serba guna. Televisi beserta karpet rasfur berada didepan ranjang . Sedangkan di kiri tempat tidur terdapat meja, kursi dan deretan rak – rak besar yang berisi penuh dengan buku. Dari banyaknya buku yang ada dapat disimpulkan bahwa namja itu sangat gemar membaca. Sedangkan di kanan tempat tidur terdapat nakas yang di atasnya diletakkan lampu hias kemudian sofa berbahan bulu sutra di samping pintu .

Matanya menyipit saat mendekati benda tersebut. Kilauannya tidak lagi menyilaukan mata karena tersembunyi dari cahaya lampu yang tertutup oleh tubuhnya.

Yesung sontak terkejut, tangannya bergerak membekap mulutnya tidak percaya. Beberapa detik ia gunakan untuk meyakinkan diri jika benda yang ia lihat sekarang benar – benar sesuatu yang berharga di masa kecilnya. Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu , mengambil sebuah gelang berwarna gold dengan beberapa liontin yang mengitarinya.

" Kyuhyun…"

.

.

.

.

 **Han river, Mapo-gu , Seoul**

 **10.04 PM**

Yesung mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku yang telah tersedia. Menatap langsung aliran sungai Han dengan datar. Perasaannya tidak baik, otaknya kembali memikirkan ucapan sang ayah yang seakan memohon padanya untuk memberikan kesempatan pria itu agar dapat melihatnya menikah kelak. Yesung tidak habispikir, apa yang membuat sang ayah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Seakan – akan pria paruh baya itu tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersamanya.

Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa dua kaleng kopi. Mengulurkan salah satu pada orang di hadapannya yang terlihat tengah melamun. Yesung berpaling cepat, menatap dirinya dengan pandangan lega.

" kau mengagetkanku," ucap Yesung kemudian menggeser duduknya. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh itu di sana . ikut memandang aliran sungai yang benar – benar tenang.

Suasana sangat sunyi. Tidak ada pengunjung yang berlalu lalang. Sepertinya hanya ada mereka berdua, mengingat waktu sudah larut malam.

" Noona pasti menceritakan banyak hal tentangku." Kyuhyun berucap tanpa memalingkan pandangannya. Hanya Yesung yang menatap namja itu sejenak. Ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk seadanya.

" Kyu?"

"Hmm,"

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang tersayangmu memohon sesuatu yang bahkan hampir mustahil untuk dilakukan?" Yesung bertanya. Menanyakan hal yang membuat kepalanya hampir meledak dalam waktu beberapa menit.

" Maksudmu?" namja itu memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap Yesung dengan dahi berkerut . Ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang disuguhkan namja di sampingnya.

" Jika Eomma-mu menginginkan hal yang mustahil untuk kau lakukan. Apa yang terfikir di otakmu ? "

" Tentu saja berusaha. Bagaimanapun, aku harus bisa mewujudkan keinginan Eomma." Yesung terdiam . Kepalanya menunduk. Ia harus bisa mewujudkan keinginan sang ayah. Tapi …

" Appa memohon padaku untuk memberinya kesempatan melihatku mengucapkan janji di altar. Secepatnya. Sedangkan aku… dekat dengan seseorang saja tidak pernah. Kau mau membantuku?"

" Kau ingin aku menikahimu?"

" Kau ingin melakukannya?"

.

.

.

.

 **Firing Range Area, Training SKIA Building, Jung-gu, Seoul**

 **08.13 AM**

Suara tembakan terdengar bergantian seiring dengan tertariknya pelatuk dari senjata api tersebut. Yesung menyudahi kegiatannya ketika Siwon menyuruh untuk berhenti. Kemudian keduanya duduk di kursi santai yang mengitari sebuah meja kayu dengan tiang kecil terdapat pelindung di ujungnya. Pandangan Yesung masih terfokus memperhatikan para training yang tengah berlatih sebelum suara berat Siwon membuka pembicaraan.

" Sedari tadi tembakanmu tepat sasaran. Tidak ada yang meleset sedikitpun."

Yesung tersenyum kearah Siwon seakan mengisaratkan namja itu untuk sebuah ucapan terima kasih. " Aku berlatih menembak sejak berusia 15 tahun."

" Benarkah?" Yesung mengangguk singkat, tidak ingin meyakinkan lebih namja di hadapannya. Semua orang pasti juga terkejut melihat dia pandai dalam hal seperti ini.

" Kau hebat. Bagaimana dengan Tae-kwondo, Judo dan Karate-mu?"

" Aku juga belajar dari kecil. Awalnya aku belajar Tae-Kwondo kemudian Karate lalu Judo. Pertama kali saat usiaku 9 tahun. Dua tahun setelahnya aku harus menguasai cabang bela diri itu kemudian berganti pada ilmu bela diri lainnya. Appa sangat memperhatikan pelatihanku."

" Sepertinya kau sudah siap menjadi agen rahasia sedari kecil. " Siwon menyimpulkan perkataan Yesung dengan senyum mengembang. Ia merasa tertarik dengan namja ini. Di berbeda dari yang lain.

Sedangkan Yesung terdiam seketika. Nmja ini baru menyadari hal itu. Kata – kata sang ayah kembali melewati pikirannya, sebentar lagi ia akan tahu mengapa pria paruh baya itu sangat memperhatikan pelatihan fisik dan cara menembaknya. Apa sang ayah telah menyiapkannya menjadi seorang agen rahasia?

" Mungkin.." Yesung baru menjawab pertanyaan Siwon ketika namja itu melihatnya dengan raut bingung . Hal itu yang membuat Yesung tersadar dari sekilas lamunannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum kaku.

" Aku akan mengatakan pada Leeteuk Hyung, jika kau sudah layak menjadi bagian dari anggota divisi penyidik."

.

.

.

.

 **Kyuhyun's Badroom, Cho's Home, Gwangjin-gu**

 **09.35 AM**

Kyuhyun mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya . Sudah setengah jam yang lalu ia melakukan hal itu, mengulang pencariannya di tempat yang sama hingga beberapa kali. Wajahnya tampak gusar. Ia yakin, malam kemarin ia meletakkan benda itu di meja kerjanya.

" Dimana gelang itu ?" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya putus asa. Sejenak mata itu menelusuri seluruh sudut ruangan yang lebih mirip dengan gudang sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat melewati pintu . Benda itu terbanting begitu kasar hingga membuat Ahra-yang saat itu tengah melewati kamar Kyuhyun-menoleh dan menghampiri adik laki-lakinya .

" Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Ahra menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Menatap raut namja itu tampak bingung dan benar- benar lusuh.

" Apa noona tahu—" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya begitu saja saat mengetahui pasti apa yang akan menjadi jawaban noona-nya nanti.

" Lupakan," timpal Kyuhyun mulai menjauh. Ahra memandang punggung itu heran. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mengejar tubuh tersebut dan menahan diri agar tidak menanyai sang dongsaeng, karena ia tahu Kyuhyun butuh ketenangan saat mood-nya sedang buruk.

.

.

.

.

 **Training SKIABuilding, Jung-gu**

 **10.02 AM**

Yesung berjalan terburu – buru ketika selesai membuka ponselnya dan mengetahui ada satu pesan baru dari Kyuhyun. Yesung mengumpat lirih, seharusnya ia tidak me-silentmode ponselnya. Angannya sudah berimajinasi bagaimaa raut Kyuhyun yang akan ia lihat setelah menunggu lebih dari sepuluh menit di depan gedung. Apakah sangat mengerikan seperti monster atau sedingin es dan sedater dinding?

Bibirnya tergigit tipis setelah melewati pintu utama bangunan. Dan sepertinya yang ia ketahui daripesan sebelumnya, namja itu telah berdiri di depan gedung trining dengan tubuh bersandar pada Zenvo-nya. Tangan kekar itu ia sedekapkan di depan dada, menatapnya dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa namun lebih dingin dan menusuk. Yesung menhembuskan nafas dengan panjang sebelum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sekitar sepuluh langkah ia hampir berada di depan namja itu sebelum tiba – tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingnya. Mercedes S Clas dengan warna white lit menurunkan kaca jendela hitam terdepan. Mengakibatkan sang pengemudi terlihat begitu jelas.

" Siwon~ssi," Yesung menyapa namja itu. Membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar sekedar untuk member salam.

" Mau kuantar?" tawar Siwon hampir membuka pintu di samping kemudi, namun Yesung buru – buru mencegahnya.

" Maaf, bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah menjemputku," Yesung menolak dengan sopan.

Siwon segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pandang Yesung. Membuat kornea tersebut bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun. Kemudian terdiam. Siwon menampakkan wajah tidak sukanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang tetap sama. Datar dan dingin.

" Baiklah. Hati – hati di jalan ."

.

.

.

.

 **Zenvo, Kyuhyun's Car**

 **10.16 AM**

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu," Yesung membuka pembicaraan. Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas pada dirinya sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan di depan.

" Bukan masalah yang besar." Mendengarnya membuat Yesung menghembuskan nafas lega. Tidak lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan. Kyuhyun bahkan menganggapnya hal sepele. Mungkin dia saja yang terlalu melebihkan pikirannya. Tapi seharusnya memang seperti itu, menunggu lebih dari sepuluh menit bukan waktu yang singkat, bukan hal yang menyenangkan dan pasti sangat membosankan.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk merogoh saku jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Mengambil dua benda dari sana kemudian memberikan pada Yesung. Ia sebenarnya ingin memaki namja itu karena telah membuatnya menunggu. Menunggu adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia benci. Namun entah mengapa, setelah menatap mata bening namja itu semua rasa kesal dalam dirinya seolah hilang. Menguap begitu saja.

Namja itu berpaling menatap Yesung yang tengah terkejut dengan apa yang ia berikan. Kotak kecil dengan warna maroon sudah terbuka hingga menampakkan berlian indah yang terdapat di salah satu sisi cincin emas putih tersebut.

" Anggap saja aku sedang melamarmu."

.

.

.

.

TBC

또 뵙겠습니다 ^^. Ah ya untuk yang me-reviem dgn nickname " Jy " terima kasih . ini yang kesekian kalinya anda memberi tau saya jika ada kesalahan . sekali lagi terima kasih banyak .


	5. Chapter 5

**Flower Café, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

 **11.35 AM**

Namja itu menyeruput lemon tea yang telah ia pesan beberapa menit lalu. Wajahnya mulai menampakkan raut bosan ketika sang sahabat tak kunjung datang . Sekali lagi ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu, namun tidak sedikitpun ada tanda – tanda kedatangan orang yang ia harapkan.

" Aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika dia membatalkan pertemuan ini begitu saja." Namja itu bergumam dengan lirih. Tangannya mengambil earphone yang telah tersambung dengan ponselnya kemudian menempatkan benda tersebut tepat di lubang telinganya. Menutup matanya sejenak.

.

.

.

.

 **Flower Café Yard**

 **11.40 AM**

Yesung membanting pintu mobil Kyuhyun saat Zenvo silver milik pria itu berhenti dengan baik di depan café yang ia maksud. Yesung segera berlari, tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya lebih berhati – hati karena ia tengah berlari dengan cepatnya dan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

Yesung berbalik saat posisinya berada tepat di depan pintu café. Bibirnya tertarik mengisyaratkan pada Kyuhyun jika dia akan baik – baik saja. Kyuhyun terlihat menghembuskan nafas sebelum menutup kaca jendela mobil dan mulai melajukan Zenvo-nya.

Yesung tidak tau sedari kapan ia menyukai perhatian namja itu yang tertuju padanya. Ia juga tidak tau , sedari kapan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi namja yang hangat untuknya. Dan Yesung tidak tau, sedari kapan ia benar – benar merasa jatuh cinta pada pemuda bermarga Cho itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya setelah menutup kembali pintu kaca café . Matanya menatap satu – persatu setiap bangku pengunjung yang ada. Senyumnya lebih mengembang ketika menemukan keberadaan sang sahabat. Dalam jarak yang semakin dekat, pikiran itu bekerja. Mencoba meyakinkan diri jika inilah pilihan yang terbaik.

Tangan Yesung bergerak menjauhkan earphone dari salah satu telinga sahabatnya. Wajahnya sedikit mendekat untuk mengamati mata yang tengah terpejam dengan damai. Detik berikutnya kelopak mata itu bergerak. Menampakkan kornea mata dengan warna coklat persis seperti miliknya .

" Yesung Hyung! Teriakan itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Membuat Yesung harus rela membungkam mulut sahabatnya dengan cepat. Mengakibatkan namja itu kehilangan udara untuk beberapa saat.

" Aku tau kau merindukanku, tapi bisakah bersikap lebih etis? Kau bisa mempermalukanku Kim Kibum," ucap Yesung berbisik. Mengakibatkan Kibum melotot kearahnya tidak terima .

" Pukul berapa sekarang? Sesibuk itukah dirimu hingga tidak bisa datang tepat waktu ? Aku hampir menjadi batu disini. Dan kau tau? Aku berniat membunuhmu jika lima menit lagi kau belum juga datang." Yesung masih diam . Ia setia mendengarkan seluruh luapan kekesalan sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu lama di sini. Sebenarnya, ia sudah berniat mempercepat fitting busana pengantinnya tadi. Tapi ternyata, memilih tuxedo yang cocok dengannya saja sudah membutuhkan waktu lama yang bahkan di luar perkiraan Yesung.

" Baiklah, maafkan aku . aku sudah berusaha keras untuk datang tepat waktu dan.. yah, inilah hasilnya. Kelulusanmu, bagaimana? Kibum menghembuskan nafas panjang mengisyaratkan jika dia sudah memaafkan Yesung. Namja itu menatap sahabatnya penuh senyum. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya pertanda jika semua berjalan sesuai harapan. Namja itu kemudian bergerak membuka kopernya – Kibum baru saja tiba dari kanada setelah menamatkan pendidikan di sana—menarik satu kain berwarna putih kemudian menunjukkan pada sang sahabat. Yesung tersenyum lebar, ia bahagia mendapati plakat nama kecil bertuliskan _Kim Kibum_ tertempel rapi di jas putih itu.

" kau seorang dokter sekarang."

Setelah beberapa menit bergulat dengan pembicaraan ringan dan pelepasan rindu, Yesung segera merogoh tasnya. Nafas itu terdengar berat untuk dikeluarkan. Keringat dingin juga mulai hadir pada telapak tangannya. Ini kali pertama namja itu member taukan hal terpenting dalam hidupnya .

Tangan Yesung mengulurkan sebuah undangan pada Kibum. Membuat namja itu dengan segera menarik dari permukaan meja dan membacanya secara jeli.

" Hyung , Kau .. " Kibum menatap Yesung tidak percaya. Namja yang selama ini ia kenal sangat mengabaikan siapa pun, akan menikah mendahuluinya.

" Kau harus datang . Mungkin saja itu pernikahan pertama dan terakhirku." Kibum akan membuka undangan itu sebelum menyadari satu kata ganjil dalam kalimat Yesung .

" Mungkin?"

" Aku baru saja mengenalnya. Sejak awal aku memang merasa jika dia namja yang berbeda. Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana dengan dirinya menilaiku. Aku hanya meminta bantuan padanya untuk menikah denganku."

" _Mwo?!_ Meminta bantuan? Apa kau gila? Hyung~a .., pernikahan bukan hal yang patut dipermainkan. "

" Aku tau Buumie~a . tapi untuk saat ini aku harus mewujudkan keinginan Appa. Entah kenapa, aku merasa buruk saat permintaan itu hanya kuabaikan. Persetan dengan perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta. Meskipun aku tau, mungkin aku yang akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Kibum lagi – lagi dibuat terkejut. Nama yang baru saja Yesung utarakan. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tangannya dengan cepat membuka undangan tersebut. Hatinya mencelos saat menemukan siapa namja yang Yesung maksud.

" Ch.. Cho Kyuhyun?" Yesung terdiam. Wajahnya berubah tegang ketika tatapan Kibum lain dari biasanya. Ia mengangguk dengan ragu.

" _Wae?_ Apa aku salah?"

.

.

.

.

 **Kyuhyun's Room, SKIA**

 **12.02 PM**

Kyuhyun meraih berkas yang sedari kemarin belum sempat ia buka. Amplop coklat dengan untaian tali mengitari sebuah kancing sebagai pengait segera terlepas. Kyuhyun merogoh beberapa lembar kertas di dalamnya kemudian ia keluarkan. Di sana juga terdapat beberapa foto, sekitar dua hingga tiga buah. Namja itu membaca kilat laporan pertambahan informasi dari SIC. Seharusnya Kyuhyun yang bekerja untuk menyelidiki langsung ke tempat kejadian. Namun Leeteuk memberikan dispensasi padanya untuk beberapa hari. Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan jika dirinya akan sangat sibuk mengajari Yesung.

Dalam laporan itu dituliskan bahwa terdapat serpihan bagian mobil tampak lain pada lokasi kejadian. Jika dilihat dari foto yang dilampirkan, benda itu memang sangat berbeda. Dari warnanya saja dapat disimpulkan jika itu milik kendaraan lain. Mobil presiden tidak pernah mengalami pengecatan ulang, ditambah lagi dengan klarifikasi langsung perusahaan Yundae bahwa pabriknya sangat memperhatikan keawetan warna. Jadi, tidak mungkin cat mobil itu terlingkap hanya karena sebuah benturan. Dan lagi, warna _pane green_ hanya dimiliki mobil kuno dengan merk lain – Yundae tidak memproduksi warna tersebut.

" Presiden bukan mengalami kecelakaan tunggal." Kyuhyun berdesis lirih. Giginya tetap terkatup menahan emosi mengetahui sebegitu liciknya orang bodoh itu menginginkan kematian Presiden yang telah berjasa pada negaranya.

Ia akan menyalakan computer sebelum suara nyaring mengejutkannya. Beberapa sahabat dan Ahra masuk dalam ruangan itu sembari memanggil namanya histeris.

" Apa ini benar – benar nyata?" Tanya mereka mengangkat sebuah benda yang sebelumnya telah ia letakkan di masing masing ruangan tanpa permisi. Undangan pernikahannya.

" Aku tidak keberatan jika kalian menganggap itu sebuah lelucon," jawab Kyuhyun santai. Wajahnya menampakkan raut malas untuk membahas masalah pernikahannya karena ia sendiri tidak seratus persen percaya dengan keputusan bersama Yesung tersebut.

" Sebelumnya kau juga tidak mengatakan padaku, Appa ataupun Eomma Kyu~" Kini giliran Ahra yang buka suara . Memandang adik laki – lakinya takjub. Ia tidak menyangka jika secepat ini Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Yesung .

" Aku ingin membuat kejutan Noona."

Mereka semua berpandangan, saling tersenyum satu sama lain karena telah menemui kebenaran berita jika undangan itu memang benar adanya.

" Bahkan tidak ada satu minggu untukmu jatuh cinta pada Yesung," Minho berkata dengan senyum merekah. Menjadikan semuanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda. Kyuhyun memutar matanya, merasa geli mendengar kata jatuh cinta yang ditangkap telinganya beberapa kali dalam tiga menit terakhir. Meskipun pipinya telah memanas menahan malu, sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun meminimalisir agar ia tidak salah tingkah di depan semuanya. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika akan tertarik dengan Putra Presiden itu.

" Terserah kalian."

" Kami akan datang tepat waktu Kyu~. Esok benar – benar hari bersejarah." Changmin berseru dan segera mendapat anggukan dari seluruhnya.

" Hem.. memang seharusnya seperti itu. Kembalilah bekerja! Kalian tidak berpikiran mendemoku disini terus menerus kan?" mereka terkekeh, membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun kemudian pamit untuk kembali ke ruangan masing – masing.

" Noona," Kyuhyun memanggil Ahra yang berjalan paling akhir di antara sahabat – sahabatnya. Yeoja itu berpaling dengan senyum tipis.

" Wae?"

" Bisa membantuku meng-handle gedung dan lainnya? Aku baru sampai fitting baju dan undangan."

"Dengan senang hati Kyu~" Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia segera mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum membiarkan yeoja itu beranjak dari ruangannya.

Suara pintu yang tertutup bersamaan dengan bunyi panggilan masuk pada ponsel Kyuhyun . KimYesung. Nama yang terbaca. Membuat namja itu dengan segera mengangkat dan menempelkan benda tersebut ke telinga.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul Colour Park, Seocho-gu, Seoul**

 **05.49 PM**

Mereka tetap diam menikmati suasana sunyi yang ada. Dari satu jam yang lalu hanya suara air yang terdengar nyaring di telinga. Setelah Yesung menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya, namja itu meminta berhenti sebentar di taman warna. Tujuan yang sebenarnya hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tidak terlalu tenang .

" Kyu~" Yesung mulai membuka suara. Matanya memandang Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap objek di hadapan mereka.

" Hmm,"

" Kau mengenal Kim Kibum?" mendengar nama itu terucap dari mulut Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh cepat kearahnya. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Menjadikan kornea dengan coklat dan hitam bergerak saling memandang.

" Dia mantan kekasih Siwon." Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang begitu singkat membuat Yesung menatap dengan pandangan lebih ingin lebih tau. Membuat namja itu menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum memulai cerita.

" Dulu aku dan Siwon berteman baik. Kami sudah mengenal sejak lama, bahkan kami trining selalu bersama. Tapi saat Siwon memperkenalkan kekasihnya padaku, semua menjadi berbeda. Beberapa hari setelah itu dia semakin menjauh. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang membuatnya selalu menatapku dengan tajam, aku juga tidak tau apa yang membuatnya menjadi membenciku. " Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. Angannya berlari menuju kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Siwon menawarinya tumpangan. Seperti yang laki – laki itu katkan, tatapan Siwon berubah setelah melihat Kyuhyun.

" Kau menyukai Kibum ?"

" Apa aku terlihat seperti perebut kekasih orang! Apalagi dia sahabat baikku!" Yesung menggeleng. Ia merasa jika Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal bodoh itu.

" Jika begitu, Kibum yang menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan kea rah Zenvo-nya ketika Yesung meminta dirinya menunggu di mobil tersebut. Hatinya tengah gugup, sebisa mungkin tubuh itu mencoba relax. Meminimalisir rasa tidak nyaman dalam dirinya. Hanya menghitung jam ia akan mengatakan pernikahannya pada Cho Hangeng dan Kim Heechul—orang tua Kyuhyun. Mengumumkan sebuah keputusan yang benar – benar akan merubah seluruh hidupnya,

Yesung mengutak atik ponselnya. Mencari sebuah nomor di daftar contact kemudian bergerak menelepon. Benda itu segera menempel di telinga bersamaan dengan bunyi nada sambung.

" Yeoboseo," telepon itu terangkat. Membuat Yesung menggigit bibirnya dengan tipis.

" Kibum~a,"

" Wae Hyungie~?

" Kau ….. mencintai Kyuhyun?"

" Nde?"

" Apa kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun? Aku bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini untuk—"

" Apa yang Hyung katakana? Jangan berbuat lebih gila lagi Hyung! Baiklah, aku memang pernah menyukai calon suamimu. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku bahkan tidak memiliki rasa sedikitpun untuknya. Sungguh. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut saat membaca undanganmu sebelumnya."

" Kau berbohong?"

" Bunuh aku jika kata-katamu benar! Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan pada Hyung, eoh? Yang pasti aku tidak mencintai Kyuhyun . Aku senang kau akan bersamanya. Jika aku mendengar kata batal dari pernikahan esok, aku akan… membencimu."

"Kibum—"

—tiiittt—

Panggilan itu terputus begitu saja. Kibum mematikannya secara sepihak. Yesung nyaris membanting ponsel tersebut jika saja ia belum sampai di depan mobil Kyuhyun. Namja itu segera melajukan mobilnya setelah Yesung duduk manis di samping kemudi.

.

.

.

.

 **Cheong Wa Dae, Jongno-gu, Seoul**

 **06.35 PM**

Yesung benar – benar gelisah . Sedari tadi tubuh itu tidak bisa diam. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan rute yang sama. Hanya saja, perjalanan itu ia lakukan berkali – kali sepanjang pintu ruangan kamar. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Pikirannya terpusat pada pernikahannya esok hari ditambah dengan ancaman sang sahabat yang terlihat begitu serius. Ia merasa sngat ragu sekarang. Apa Kyuhyun benar – benar akan menikahinya?

Tangan itu hampir menggapai undangan yang berada di atas nakas sebelum ponselnya berdering. Yesung segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

" Yeobseo," Yesung semakin tidak tenang . Keringat dingin mulai hadir di pelipis namja itu. Ia takut jika Kyuhyun menelpon dirinya hanya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya.

" Sedang apa?"

" A…aku hanya sedang bersantai." Yesung memejamkan mata. Ia merasa bodoh tidak bisa menekan kegugupannya hingga nada kalimat tersebut terdengar menggelikan telinga.

"Kyu~" lanjut namja itu sebelum Kyuhyu menanyakan hal yang lain.

" Hmm,"

" Kau benar – benar akan menikahiku?"

" Kau berniat membatalkannya?"

" Tidak.. tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Kibum benar menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

" Aku tidak akan menikahimu jika aku menyukai seseorang Tuan Kim~" Yesung terdiam. Hatinya sedikit lega mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Alasan yang masuk akal."

" Bersiaplah, aku akan segera kesana dengan Eomma dan Appa."

" Nde?"

.

.

.

.

" Sungie~" Jaejoong tersenyum saat mengetahui sang putra masuk ke ruangannya. Yunho baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit pagi tadi. Kesehatannya sudah pulih, hanya saja harus menggunakan kursi roda karena cidera paha yang diderita.

Yesung ikut membalas senyuman mereka. Tubuh itu berdiri di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Memandang pasangan tersebut lekat – lekat sebelum mengulurkan undangan yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di belakang punggung.

Wajah terkejut tentu saja ditampakkan keduanya. Jaejoong dan Yunho memandang putranya dalam. Raut tidak percaya itu berpadu dengan senyum mengembang di masing – masing bibir. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum dengan begitu kaku.

" Bisakah Eomma dan Appa bersiap? Kyuhyun dan keluarganya akan sampai kesini sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

.

 **Myeongdong Cethedral, Myongdongpu-gu, Seoul**

 **07.00 PM**

Lonceng gereja berbunyi. Semua undangan yang duduk di bangku coklat itu segera berdiri. Pandangan mereka terpaku pada pintu besar yang terbuka dengan perlahan, menampakkan sosok pengantin yang sangat terlihat cantik dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna putih. Begitu indah . Yesung tersenyum, lengkungan senyum indah yang ia ciptakan di bibir kissable itu membuatnya lebih mempesona.

Tangan kekar sang ayah mengantarkannya mendekati seorang pria yang bahkan tidak ia sangka akan menjadi suaminya. Namja itu jauh lebih tampan . Di matanya dialah sang malaikat yang akan mengisi hari – harinya nanti. Dan didetik berikutnya—saat tangan itu mulai berpindah milik—ia berjanji akan belajar mencintai namja itu. Berjanji untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi Kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya nanti. Berjanji untuk tetap setia dan mencurahkan kasih sayangnya demi keluarga kecil yang akan ia jalani nantinya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung dengan lembut. Hatinya berkata jika namja di hadapannya ini benar – benar menjadi takdirnya. Ia akan menjaga dan mengayomi dengan sekuat tenaga. Memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk namja itu. Dan sebisa mungkin membuat Yesung melihatnya . Membuktikan bahwa dia adalah namja yang tulus mencintainya. Bahwa ia adalah namja yang rela menyerahkan semua yang ia miliki demi nyawa namja itu. Bahwa dia adalah satu – satunya namja yang paling membutuhkan deru nafasnya untuk selalu terdengar dalam setiap langkah kehidupan yangia lalui.

Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang kecil Yesung. Mendekatkan keningnya hingga saling menempel satu sama lain. Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung sebagai istrinya. Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan sangat manis.

" Mulai sekarang, Kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

.

.

.

.

TBC/

Hallo hallo hallo , Kyusung is back ! Chp selanjutnya Kyu Kyu udah berani Skinship dan Sayang"an XD Enjoy it ^^ FnF Review neeeeeeeee . dan makasih yang udah review yaass , love you guysss , thankyouuuhhhhhh :*

 **ayakyusung134** : silahkan ^^ enjoy yaa . thankyouhh

 **Megan Liem** : aaawwwwww , aku penggemar semua FF anda . terutama yang " B(i)u(t)ter-fly " update FF baru lagi dong ^^ thank you udah baca FF ini dan nge –reviewnya . aku suka bahasa anda kalau di FF . gak berat tapi gak santai juga enak lah pokoknya , syuka syekali hehehe….

 **SuzyKim** : udah ya ^^ makasih udah review .

 **yehyun 324** : nah , kyu emang gitu , itu daya pikatnya XD udah lanjut yaa , thank you udah review ^^

 **LoveYesungUke** : itu baru Kyu Kyu XD thank you udah review dari chp awal ya ^^ jangan bosen" baca FF iniyaa hehehehe

 **Varo KY** : Me too :* ^^

 **JY** : iya bener namja kok , maaf buat typonya dan makasih udah review dari awal :* love you XD

 **Sukayesunguke** : udah lanjut ya ^^

 **Santyamanda9** : oke siap , thank you udah review ^^

 **Winteren** : iya maksih udah review , thank you so muccchhhhhh :* Fighting!

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Yesungie strong kok XD

 **devina4880** : udah ya , thank you ^^

 **cc** : udah ya , thank you ^^

 **maycahayu** : udah bersatu kok , Cuma tinggal hatinya aja yang belum menyatu hehehehe

 **QueenFujho** : gak jadian , langsung nikah malah XD thank you udah review ^^


End file.
